


Wishing Machine

by Runic



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Defenders
Genre: F/M, Rebirth, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange's day is interrupted by a visit from Tony. Tony can't keep himself from wishing.</p>
<p>Takes place between Defenders #4-#5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing Machine

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to just be practice, but Bats convinced me to post it, so here it is.

“Going into artwork, Stephen?”

“I told you-”

“It is fine, Wong,” Strange said, barely keeping the exasperation from his face as Tony Stark just strolled into the room. “He’d only throw a temper tantrum if I didn’t grace him with my presence anyways.”

“Rude,” Tony countered, pointing a finger at the sorcerer. “Heard Cap was disappointed in you…again.”

That hit a mark. Strange turned his back on the inventor, and went back to focusing on the machine. “That is none of your business.”

Tony held up his hands in surrender. “Fine, be mysterious. The universe would probably implode if you weren’t.” Strange felt the man come up beside him. “So, what’s with the pile of metal?”

“It’s a machine.”

Tony’s eyes immediately lit up, looking at the device in a new light. This was something he didn’t know, /a machine/ he knew nothing about, and he was going to solve it. Well, Strange was probably going to shove him out the front door before he got very far, but the Doctor knew Tony wouldn’t give up that easily. “What’s it do?”

“It grants wishes.”

Tony snorted in derision, just as Strange had guessed he would. “Really now?”

“Yes, it brought one of my old lovers back to life.”

Tony blinked. “I’m wondering if all the crazy stuff you get up to hasn’t finally messed up your head.”

Strange opened his mouth to respond, but the machine started to glow. He was sure it hadn’t been because of him, so that left Tony. Of course. His eyes flew to the machine’s guardian. The Prester continued to remain still and silent. Whatever Tony had wished for, the Prester was allowing it.

A woman with dark hair stumbled out of the glow and fell to her knees. Strange had no idea who she was, but from the way Tony sucked in a breath, he obviously did. She lifted her head, brown eyes flickering around the room in confusion. They landed on Tony, and locked on for dear life. “Tony,” she whispered. “Where am I? What happened?”

“…Ru.” Tony swallowed a few times around the lump in his throat. The inventor stepped forward slowly until he fell to his knees in front of her. “It’s okay, Ru. It’s all okay now.”


End file.
